


Smoke

by freebird97



Series: On Fire’s Wind [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Royalty AU, dragon!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: All those months ago you stepped into the inferno willingly and now as the final curtain is drawn you will continue to willingly inhale the smoke it created.





	Smoke

Gently your guided along by warm hands and softer tugs from those hands. The one who pulls you along makes no sound, but you still listen closely in case he does.

“Are we nearly there?” This is the first time you’ve spoken since you were ordered softly to close your eyes and not open them until you were given the say-so. Patience is a virtue of your’s, but because of Akira’s palpable excitement you can’t help it. Your curious mind is alight with so many questions.

A chuckle sounds. “Almost. Have patience, darling.”

You suck in your lower lip and hold it between your teeth, gnawing on it in quiet anticipation. You’re tempted to ask the other questions that lay heavy on your mind, so very tempted, yet you hold yourself back. Whatever is in store for your eyes to behold it would be best to not have answers.

The two of you stay like that; Akira guiding you along in silence. Only the sound of your own footfalls and breathing can be heard during this time. A wind can be felt against your exposed skin and each time it blows a bit harder it makes goosebumps arise. The night brings a chill that can only ever be cured by the warmth of your lover.

Suddenly, Akira stops. This has you gently bumping into his chest. If your eyes had been open, they would have widened in surprise. “Akira?” You voice his name softly, wondering why he stopped so abruptly.

“You may open your eyes.”

Oh. You let out a soft exhale then open your eyes. You only see him at first—a soft smile can be seen upon his face and despite the looming darkness, his fixed ruby gaze can be seen. When his gaze moves from you to the sky above you follow.

This isn’t the first time you’ve seen the stars out in all their glory. The first night you were away from the glow of the capital city you had lived in your whole life, Akira had taken you out to witness the full majesty of a blemished night sky. You had never seen so many stars in your life and the sight had taken your breath away. From then on you had tried to view the sky at least once whenever the touch of a lit city or town was away.

Despite now having seen this view many times, you still inhale sharply. Your eyes traverse the sky, noting each recognizable constellation. A small laugh leave your lips. “This again? Need you remind me of that first night so often?”

Akira hums and suddenly you don’t feel cold anymore, for he has stepped closer. You ignore him, your gaze still focused on the star filled sky. Even when an arm loops lightly around and pulls you closer still to him, you ignore him. You resist the urge to roll your eyes. Akira has been in a strange mood ever since the night you revealed your father’s awful deeds and Akechi and him fought once again.

Akechi had lunged at Akira, and knowing how much your brother meant to you, Akira didn’t lay a hand on him. He had played defensive, letting you not come close to the enraged male but also letting you try to convince him to stand down. In the end, Akechi had to be surrounded by Akira’s comrades. As he was trying to find a way out, you ordered him to stand down, then threatened to throw him in the dungeons should he not comply.

Begrudgingly he had stopped. Relief flooding through you, you swiftly spoke to him and explained everything. He had still not been happy, especially since a princess falling in love with a mere thief didn’t sit right with him, but ultimately he conceded to both his princess and half-sister’s wishes to not harm Akira.

Days had passed and you could still see the glares Akechi would give Akira whenever he saw him. You knew it would take some time for your brother to warm up to him, after all, even the most noble of men would never be good enough for his sister in Goro Akechi’s eyes—especially a thief who had gotten on his bad side right away.

And just like you thought, this had caused Akira to treat you even gentler than before. He had barely left your side, using every possible excuse to touch you. Whispers and rumors had broken out, but you couldn’t give a damn. After all, your heart had been stolen by the thief before you and you’re more than sure you would never be getting it back.

“A silver for you thoughts?”

You giggle and finally look at Akira. He has a brow quirked, but that soft smile is still present. “I’m merely thinking of the future. Do you ever plan to give me my heart back?”

He laughs heartily. “Never. I’m sorry, darling, but a dragon never gives back his most prized treasure.”

This time you can’t help but to roll your eyes. Yet, as he continues to laugh you giggle along with him. When the laughter dies down you both find yourself content smiling at one another. Yet, as time burns on fierceness rises and makes itself known to you. It consumes you slowly, but once it has reached every corner of your being it also brings along some other emotions, them being courage but also a ringing fear.

Pursing your lips, you raise your hands and gently grasp Akira’s arms by the elbow. “Akira, tell me, do you love me?” You see his confusion rise, but he doesn’t hesitate in answering with a soft “yes”. This gives you the courage to forge ahead. “I will be Queen soon, and once I ascend, I want no one else but you at my side. Please, become mine?”

Silence. This silence makes your fear come out to play, especially since all emotion has left your beloved’s face. You have never seen him look so serious—even when Akechi wounded him gravelly all those months ago a fleeting smile had been present on his face. Anxiousness spreads throughout your body, making the courage you previously felt melt away. You’re about to open your mouth and speak his name when Akira finally finds his voice.

“Me? King?” In those two words you can hear his uncertainty. You knew this would come—Akira is a leader, yes, but you know he has his doubts. He had never voiced them, but you had known anyways that becoming something far larger than the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts had frightened him.

You shake your head. “You do not have to become king if you wish it so. I am more than fine with simply making you my consort, but, only if you wish it so once again.”

“And what of the royal court and nobles? What are their thoughts on this?”

You grin at him. “They will be none the wiser of any arrangement we make until they can do nothing.”

That gets a harrumph of amusement out of Akira. “You have spent far too much time with me—you have become too sly for your own good.”

“I have always been this way; you just brought the trait out into the light.”

Akira hums, losing himself to his thoughts as his red eyes slowly search your face. You do not know what he is searching for, but whatever it is he finds it, for soon enough he speaks. “Very well. Ruling, however, does not sit kindly with me. I am aware of what the kingdom thinks of my kind, no matter how nice they are to the rest of the supernatural races. Therefore, I accept your proposal to be your consort.” He pauses then as a corner of his lips move up into a lazy smirk. “However, I have one condition.”

Breathless, you nod. “Name it and it’s yours.”

His arms move away from your grasp, but only because he’s reaching up to gently hold your face in his slender fingered hands. A pointed nail lightly traces over your cheekbone, the touch so soft you barely feel it. “I want you.”

Your heart leaps in your chest as you feel your cheeks begin to flush. He must hear it, for his lazy smirk becomes a wicked grin. You swallow thickly. “Ye-yes. Of course. After the ceremony, however.”

“As you wish.” He polishes off the words with a low purr, which makes an involuntary shiver go down your spine that has nothing to do with the cold. You draw closer to him, and when you do he bends his head down to place your foreheads together. A smile slowly comes on your face—whatever he has planned for you, you’ll wait with bated breath. Even should you both be engulfed in smoke from all the flames you bath in together, you will wait on and on and hold that breath. You made a conscious decision to step into the inferno all those months ago, after all, and you will continue to walk through it without fear.

**Author's Note:**

> This technically isn’t the end, for the Untold Stories still need to be told, yet, even still, I feel sad. I will miss musing over these parts. However, that being said, this is far from the end of seeing dragon!Akira. I’m sure I will write more of him outside of this series over time—it seems he is sticking around for the long haul!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! This marks the end of the main parts of On Fire’s Wind.


End file.
